


君临臣下（奶凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	君临臣下（奶凯）

“谭将军。。。谭将军？” 谭风行正看着那两根玉葱似晶莹剔透的手指发愣，心想着这手还是像小时候一样偏小肉肉软软的细嫩的紧，指甲也圆润的泛着粉色甚为可爱，被叫了大名才猛然恍神，发现皇上正把大将军印递过来，一双桃花眼波光流转勾着嘴角别有意味的笑着看他，忙跪下接了掌印，回味着刚才那双含着秋水的桃花眼朝着他那一撇自是风情，哎，任是无情也动人，却不敢再抬头看，心里虽然骂着自己欺君罔上龌蹉下流，却也管不住自己脑子一直奇思乱想。

虽是一起长大，小时候小小一个追着自己粘着不放，私下还偷偷叫哥哥又怎样，君是君，臣是臣，就算他家世显赫位极一品，却终究要万人之上一人之下，多少不切实际的念想，午夜梦回的梦呓，却终究要死死守着这些秘密不可言说，教人知道他存了些不该有的心思，且不说欺君罔上是满门抄斩的死罪，单单是那人鄙夷不屑的一个眼神也是要他活不下去的。

如今他的小皇上弱冠之年登基已有一年，愈发出落得龙姿凤采面若桃花，既然他抑制不住那些诡秘的心思，每每午夜梦回也要压着那人做些乱七八糟的春梦，虽然醒来羞愧不已，但却像中了蛊毒不可自抑无药可医，如今国家根基不稳，边塞纷争不断，他便自己请命出征边塞替他守着国家吧，离他远点也许这病就慢慢好了也说不定，皇上极力反对被众臣说服，如今还有三日就要离京了。

“谭将军。。。似乎最近精神不佳啊，是不是身体哪里不适？还是让御医看看，出征之事可以暂缓。”

“没有，臣最近研究边塞战事可能睡得晚了点，身体倒是没事，劳皇上挂心。边塞情况紧急，确实不能延缓出京。”

纵然不说话，从小的默契他也能感觉到皇上突然有些不快，空气冷了下来，想想从小自己对他千依百顺，从不愿违逆他的意思，这次借着边关战事紧张，一众朝臣压力，逼他答应，他似乎一直有股怒火压制在心，再不离开估计就要爆发出来。

“皇上可还有事？”

“哦？谭将军这么急着走？”

“臣不敢。”

“还有什么你不敢的，给我滚！”

谭风行退出来抹了抹汗，想着他的小皇上从登基，励精图治雷厉风行气场逼人，一发火满朝文武都要抖三抖，自己已经万分小心却还是每每惹他生气发火，但是那次元丞相跟他说多次触怒龙颜的估计也只独独他还活到现在了，问他可有什么妙法，他思量了一下估计也就是有个从小的情分得以保命了。

傍晚吏部尚书武大人来给他送行，他俩都是太子伴读，从小一起和皇上玩大的私交，武大人跟他沉稳踏实的个性不同，喜欢舞文弄墨向来风流不拘小节，偏要带着他去风雅楼说要带他见识见识，说他从小迂腐就如一截木头，需要开开窍。他还沉浸在那人生气把他骂出来的低落里，被硬扯着到了京城闻名的风雅楼。

风雅楼名为风雅，实际也就是京城达官贵人喜欢的烟花之地。谭风行不喜这个所以从来不曾来过，被扯进大门也是百无聊赖只是喝着茶水看武大人张罗。一会儿一排排花枝招展各有千秋的绝色美人便拿着丝竹乐器，出来演奏，他们若有看好的便可以留宿，谭看着各色美人，心里叹气烟视媚行脂粉气重，总不如那人气质若仙美得万分之一，那人就算不言不笑冷着脸一双桃花眼也是眼波流转万般风情吧，就连生气时冷若冰霜大发雷霆，众臣战战兢兢，他也觉得鼻头泛红唇色浅淡的甚为可爱，想来他真的是色胆包天不怕死的典型，倒显出一副坦荡无畏无愧于心的淡定，所以才活到现在吧。可惜啊真的可惜，他现在拿着所有兵权，也可谓权倾朝野，一人之下万人之上，只要不是那个位置，哪个人他求不到求不得，可偏偏就是那个人，高高在上求而不得，求都不可，无望到彻底。

如果再不摆脱这些无望的心思，他此生只怕都要游走在夜半惊醒不可言说的折磨里了。

“啧啧，你这木头眼光还真是高啊，我费力给你找了这边最有名的美人了，你还是木着一张脸不搭理，就没一个合意的？”武大人嫌弃的推了他几下，看着他又神游太虚的样子叹了口气，靠过来盯着他的脸看了一会，压低声音在他耳边说，“其实咱们从小长大，你的心思我明白，可是就是因为明白，为你好，我劝你断了心思。”

谭将军心里一跳，就算是最好的朋友过命的兄弟，其实他也不想那些不可言说的混账念头被人看穿，一个是离经叛道过于羞耻，再一个对他的名声总是不好，他可以为守着他的江山万死不辞，也不想他因为这份本来美好的感情受到一点沾辱。

“你明白个屁啊，别神神叨叨的，我哪有什么心思，选一个就是了。”

武大人看着他似笑非笑，“好好，是我说错话，其实还有一位新来的非常特别，我特意带你来只为看他，只是怕你饮鸩止渴，真的被他迷死了，我就罪过了。”

“迷死？呵呵，你也太瞧不起我，你不是说我一截木头不解风情的，哪来的什么迷死？”谭将军瞪了他一眼只觉好笑。

武大人呵呵一笑，“俊儿，你出来见见谭公子。”

随着武大人一句俊儿，珠帘轻卷，内堂走出来一位窈窕佳人，身材修长，窄肩细腰，莲步轻移犹如行云流水，一身正红的花旦水袖，却只勾了淡妆，惊鸿一瞥间竟然和小皇帝容貌相似了十分，鬓若刀裁，眉如墨画，面如桃瓣，目若秋波，一双上挑的桃花眼含羞带笑，朱唇微启，气若幽兰，若不是那人身份高贵绝不可能出现于此且二人气质决然不同，谭风行都要以为那人和武大人一起作弄他了。

如果说心中那人万金之躯高高在上，气质冷清飘然若仙，这位佳人便是风情万种顾盼多情美若妖孽，美人来到他们身前微微低身行了个万福，抬头时一双含情脉脉波光潋滟的桃花眼正和他四目相对，看见他目瞪口呆的呆样，便忍不住微微一笑，含羞带怯垂下眼帘去。

谭风行看他容貌又是惊艳又是心惊，不但整个呆住腿也潜意识发软差点跪下，被武大人暗暗扶住拧了一把，低声暗暗骂道，“看你那德行，撑住了别给我丢人。”他却哪里还顾得这些，只觉得那美人儿眉眼之间和皇上小时候极为神似，水汪汪一副单纯无辜的样子又藏着作弄人的调皮，说不出的风情灵动娇俏可爱，魂儿早被勾去了。

“俊儿，你先给谭公子唱一曲，他就喜欢听戏，伺候好了，我去去就来。”武大人看了一眼还呆着的谭风行便摇摇头叹了气走了。

谭风行只全神贯注在这小美人半点朱唇开合轻吐和柔然身段舞的行云流水的水袖上了，连武大人什么时候离开也是不知。

“你道翠生生出落的裙衫儿茜，艳晶晶花簪八宝钿。

可知我一生儿爱好是天然？

恰三春好处无人见，

不提防沉鱼落雁鸟惊喧，则怕的羞花闭月花愁颤。。。”

美人唱着唱着越来越近了，一双媚眼笑着看他，水袖便故意撩到他身上去，被他下意识一把扯住袖子拉到怀里，扑面一阵清冽的茉莉香，却不是戏班子常用的脂粉香气，他心想着连香味都弄得和那人体香相似也是武大人费心了，手抱着这软绵绵香喷喷的身子，却又有点不知如何是好，虽然他对那人隐秘的恋慕是绝对不会有结果了，但是今夜如果真的要了这个和他长得一样的美人，却觉得是亵渎了那人和背叛了从小执念的这份感情了，于是他便松开了手，扶了这位美人站好。

那美人儿看他松了手，咬了咬下唇似嗔似怨的看了他一眼，暗暗骂了一声傻子便勾了他脖颈又抱上来，在他耳边吐气如兰道，“谭公子不喜欢俊儿吗？”声音低低柔柔却似小猫爪子一样在他心上轻轻挠了一下。

谭风行想通一切便强迫自己铁了心，轻轻把美人儿的胳膊拿下来，退了一小步，却把眼睛只望着别处不敢再看那美人，“今夜得见俊儿天姿国色，谭某也是惊为天人甚为仰慕，不如今夜先畅谈曲艺，明天我请武大人安排给你赎了身好生安置可好？”

只见那美人又扯住他袖子凑近了，“公子你的脸红什么，公子的意思莫不是要金屋藏娇？”

他被看破慌乱的握住那美人的玉手，小小软软的和那人也像，便心软的不行，好声安慰道，“俊儿落入此地肯定也是身不由己，不如趁清白跳出泥潭，谭某愿意给姑娘赎身，先找个地方好好安置，绝不求任何回报，改日找个好人家嫁了也好。”

只听那美人声音冷下来，猛地拉了他的手放在自己平平坦坦的胸上，“公子这老好人做的倒是顺手，只怕公子误会了两件事，一是俊儿不是什么姑娘是个男子，二是，俊儿从来不欠什么人情债，公子要是嫌弃，俊儿今晚就去找别人，用不着公子可怜赎身。”说着便头也不回的往外走。

一想到他要顶着那张脸在别的男人身下辗转承欢，谭风行如遭雷击突然觉得火大抓着手腕把他一把拉回来，掐着细腰捏着那小巧的下巴厉声训斥道，“怎么这么不知好歹，自甘下贱！我本是欣赏你才貌才给你赎身，难道你宁可天天在这边被人作践。。。”看着他眼圈红了委屈的撅着小嘴，愈发和那人如同一般，便凶不下去了，放开那小巧的下巴便看到上边多了个红手印不由有些心疼。

俊儿似乎也是吓住了，含着泪环住他的脖子，在他耳边怯怯的小声抱怨，“哥哥突然发火怎么这么凶。。。”

一声哥哥谭风行脑中紧绷的弦便断了，一时间从小到大回忆历历在目。小小的奶娃子扯着他衣角偷偷背着人叫哥哥，一双桃花眼含着泪恳切的看着他，便豁出命偷偷带了小太子出宫看花灯。打碎了先帝最钟爱的青花瓶，他半夜跪在顶罪被打得半死的自己边上哭着叫哥哥。登基之前偷偷带了坛秘制的女儿红给他解馋，两人都喝的多了一起倒在软榻上，他小脸泛着粉红叫哥哥，他便不由自主亲下去，衣衫解开一半露出白花花嫩生生的身子他亲着亲着便恍然惊醒，匆匆给他裹了被子便逃命一样逃出去，自此不敢再单独近身而处。

只是午夜梦回却总是辗转难眠，眼前全是他泪眼朦胧的在自己身下呻吟轻喘，微微张着小嘴探着粉嫩的舌尖轻舔淡色的唇瓣，他便掰开那白嫩修长的双腿，压着那软绵诱人的身子换着花样放肆折腾只想把他狠狠弄哭。

白天对着他的小皇上愈是心虚逃避压抑，晚上春梦愈是下流放肆荒唐，彻夜难眠，他觉得自己早晚是要被自己逼疯的，指不定哪一天压制不住真的对他做出些什么。

如今美人儿在怀，哭着叫他哥哥，他脑子混沌心中犹如有一头长年关着的猛兽豁然出笼，只跟自己说就放肆这一回，他便掰过那人的小脸狠狠的亲下去，舌头粗暴的探进那张微微开着的小嘴舔着他的上颚和小虎牙勾起那湿滑软嫩的小舌头含住允吸，美人儿惊呆了被他吻的呜呜咽咽，桃花眼里起了雾朦朦胧胧泛着水光，美不胜收。他掐着那盈盈一握的细腰揉捏，舔吻着他泛红的耳垂，低声唤着皇上的乳名凯凯，美人便软成一滩水一样挂在他身上，任他为所欲为，他另一只手解开腰带探进亵衣里边去一扯，亵裤便落了地，露出两条光滑白嫩修长诱人的玉腿，在艳红的外袍衬托下美得惊心动魄。他双手隔着外袍细滑的锦缎，从细腰一路揉掐到下边托起那柔软挺翘的小屁股揉捏，美人便顺势把双腿缠到他腰上夹着，小脸羞得泛着粉只把头埋在他胸口，谭将军抱着他的小美人，进了里屋，一把扔在软榻上，看着他仅剩一个大红的外袍松松散散的挂在身上衣不蔽体，领口裂开露出半个肩膀和白花花的胸口，衬得那嫩红的花蕾愈加艳丽颤颤的立着，裸着两条光溜溜的玉腿乱蹬，撅着嘴巴不满的瞪了自己一眼，甚是可爱，便笑了笑猛地压上去，一把扯下帐子【别打我= =

红绡帐暖，一夜无眠，谭将军把他那些混账春梦里的花样都尽兴玩了一遍，通体舒畅，天亮才抱着哭累了的美人哄着睡了。下去弄湿了帕子帮把妆哭花了的小花猫擦了擦脸，看着那不施脂粉毫无防备的睡颜，越看越觉得不对，拉开胸口又看了看脖子后面，连痣的位置都是一样的，瞬间如遭雷击，好不容易才消化了一个事实：他昨夜一时鬼迷心窍把自家小皇上给睡了。

惊得他直接从床边掉了下去，惊醒了才睡得迷迷糊糊的小皇上，睁开半梦半醒的桃花眼无辜的看着他坐在地上。

“凯凯，怎么是你？”想到他昨夜丝毫不顾及他是第一次，换着花样把他弄得哭成那样，现在是又痛又悔。

“怎么？发现是我你就要赖账？”小皇上刚搞清楚状况便气的鼻头红红的，委屈的撅着小嘴，“明明昨夜一直叫我凯凯的不是俊儿。。。还说只爱我一个。”小皇上气的一脚要把刚爬上床的谭将军踹下去，却被抓住脚腕，谭将军在他泛着粉红的足尖上亲了亲，便顺势把他拉过去抱在怀里，“我说的都是真心的，我爱你，此生此世，之前是怕委屈了你，不敢和你说”。他看着小皇上羞得红了脸躲在怀里也抑制不住嘴角的笑意，突然发现他自我拉扯折磨这几年简直就是个傻子。

“那你那时那句是不是真的？”

“哪句？”

“就是爱谭哥哥那句。”

“不是，大傻子，朕逢场作戏而已。”

知道他身子敏感，他便压着他的手脚挠他痒痒，直到他告饶，偏要听他说那句话，追问从什么时候开始的。

他咬了他脖子一下恨恨的说，“你这个大笨蛋，不知道我十八岁那年其实是装醉的吗？”


End file.
